Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Main Page/temp
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete "Main Page/temp". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Nominated by Bp in the forums. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:46, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Discussion *'Keep'. I personally feel that the main page should be protected, as it is going to be a vandal target no matter what. By keeping this temp, it is something that non-admins can edit to propose changes to the main page, that admins can than implement. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:46, 30 December 2006 (UTC) * The main page is only the layout now, there is nothing else there. If you look at the source, all the content is now in individual "Panels". If a vandal wanted to edit the main page, they would have no trouble finding one of the posible holes in the ridiculous tree of nested templates that exist on the main page. Some of those holes are what I was trying to close of by suggesting the deletion of , , , and the like. --Bp 19:49, 30 December 2006 (UTC) * Even with the main page blocked, here are a list of pages that a vandal could edit to get something on the main page: ** Any of the 366 day pages ** Template:ArticleOfTheWeek ** Template:Colored Panel ** Template:D ** Template:Datelink ** Template:DidYouKnow ** Any of the 53 Did You Know Pages, and any linked pictures ** Template:More ** Template:Panel ** Template:PicOfTheDay ** Any of the 366 PotD Pages, and any of the 366 pictures on those pages ** Template:PicOfTheDay/Pic ** Template:Today cell ** Template:Y ** Template:Yearlink ** Portal:Main/Panels/Featured Article ** Portal:Main/Panels/Calendar ** Portal:Main/Panels/Did You Know ** Portal:Main/Panels/Edit ** Portal:Main/Panels/Footer ** Portal:Main/Panels/News ** Portal:Main/Panels/Picture of the Day ** Portal:Main/Panels/Upcoming Episodes and Media So protecting the "Main Page" is absurd. We are just as likely to catch any of these edits in the RC. Stop solving problems that dont exist. --Bp 19:55, 30 December 2006 (UTC) : Shhh... don't list those man, some vandal'll see them!--Tim Thomason 19:57, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::I am not "solving a problem that does not exist". The main page is not getting vandalized because it is protected. Most vandals aren't going to even bother hitting "view source", and therefore will not get the panels to attack. Every wiki I have been on without a protected main page has had it vandalized at some point. That is not a problem for us, as it is protected. The EXISTING problem is that since it is protected, it is difficult for someone to make changes or design their own. By maintaining this temp, we solve that EXISTING problem. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:12, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::What?? The problem is users having nowhere to edit or design their own main page? They can Make a sub-page in their user space, like Cid, Harry, and Vedek Dukat did, or create a sub-page of Portal:Main, like I did. There is also nothing stopping them from re-creating this page if they need a place. There is no link or rule or anything telling anyone that Main Page/temp is the place to design main page ideas. This is DEFINITELY a problem that does not exist. Main Page/temp is outdated, and AGAIN, the Portal:Main has NO CONTENT. It is only calls to the Panel template. If someone wanted to add a content item to the main page, they would create a Panel, not edit a temp main page. --Bp 03:40, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::You have your solution, I have mine. It is up to the community, not just you, not just me, to decide which to use. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:47, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'd also like to point out that simply by looking at the source code for the main page, I cannot figure out the pages for the panels to edit. I certainly would not be able to figure it out if I had never been looking at how they were created, and most vandals probably didn't. The same goes for new users. How are they supposed to figure out which panel to edit by looking at that when they want to make a legitimate edit? --OuroborosCobra talk 11:03, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ---- :The following was added after this discussion had been archived (and subsequently "de-archived"). DELETE: * The page contians nothing valuable, it is an outdated version of the main page that serves no purpose whatsoever. It is rubbish, a crumpled up drafting sketch of an early version of something that has since been built a completely diffferent way. * The idea that it is a place to test new main page ideas is absurd. There is no link to it anywhere to tell anyone that is the place for it, and may I mention again that THERE IS NO LINK TO IT ANYWHERE. Furthermore, there are an infinite number of other non-existant page names where someone could make a temp working-copy main page. Like User: sub-page like Cid or Harry did, or Portal:Main sub page like I did while I was working on the new one with Shran. Oh and of course, this page can be created again if it is needed at a later time if you feel you must use this location. * The idea that we need to keep it to prevent vandalism on the main page is retarded SEE ABOVE for the list of pages that could be edited for someone to get something on the main page. Again, THERE IS NO LINK TO IT ANYWHERE. How are these vandals going to find it? * The name "temp" would seem indicate that it was meant to be temporary? yeah? The whole point of the Pfd change was that it is not a vote but a disucssion. I don't see how you read that discussion and came to the "admin resolution" that it should be kept. --Bp 20:36, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe because your opinion wasn't the only one there. I agree that it was not "uncontested", but just because you want it deleted does not mean that is going to be the admin resolution. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:44, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::By the way, props to you for calling other peoples opinions "retarded". It really proves the merit of your point if you have to resort to that type of argument. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:51, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, having looked through the discussion above more thoroughly, I would have to say that this can be deleted. It is, after all, a temp page, and it is no longer needed as its function has been fulfilled. In addition, it's obsolete since the Main Page is no longer known as the Main Page, it's Portal:Main. Also, I doubt vandals will care about vandalizing temp pages that no one else cares about; they want to annoy people by vandalizing pages people may actually look at. As for people testing changes, they can do so simply by creating a temp page in the Portal:Main namespace. So, all that considered, I would have to say delete it. --From Andoria with Love 15:32, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Aren't talk pages for suggesting small and wholesale changes to pages? Do we need one in the main namespace? Delete this page. If you need to do a whole new page for a suggestion, do it in the talk namespace, and link to it on the main talk page. once a decision has been made on that suggestion, the page should be deleted ASAP. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 05:40, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::::You can describe a change in the "talk" name space, you can't demonstrate it easily. This was supposed to be an area for people to be able to physically make a proposed page. Doesn't matter, it appears we are going to let ourselves be bullied by people that have to resort to calling other peoples opinions "retarded". --OuroborosCobra talk 05:50, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::Comment: Being bullied? What are you on aboot, Cobra? Anyways, the temp page was created for people to make suggestions or alterations to a proposed page layout. Since a new layout has been chosen and implemented, this temp page isn't really needed anymore. That's the way I see it, anyway. --From Andoria with Love 05:55, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Re-read Bp's comments that he made when after you had archived this discussion. He clearly calls other people's opinions "rubbish" and "retarded", and you guys are just playing into him, encouraging him to go on with argument styles like that. Giving candy to a bully. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:58, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::Ahh, yes, the attacks against our integrity and intelligence. That's bullying? I thought that was just recent bp being recent bp. I agree, his comments in that area aren't necessary (there was, after all, no consensus reached, hence why it was initially archived), but now that I've actually read through the discussion rather than eyeing over it a bit, I would have to say that bp is correct, at least when it comes to the existence this page. I doubt anyone here felt bullied by bp's comments; they simply agreed with his reasons for deleting the page. --From Andoria with Love 06:05, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::BP's comments were tooo long...i just glanced at em. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 06:08, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::::I still have not agreed Shran, and while my agreement is not required (just like I told Bp, but he couldn't give a crap about other people's opinions), but when you guys just go and agree with him without at least telling him that his methods are out of line, you tell him "it is ok to be an asshole here". --OuroborosCobra talk 06:15, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::I know you haven't agreed; sorry if I made it sound like that. Anyways, bp knows his comment was out of line (don't ya, beep? ;)), and he knows we don't condone such comments, as I have already explained that to him on IRC, so I don't think bringing up the subject again here will make must of a difference. :/ --From Andoria with Love 06:23, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::I agree that there's not really a point in keeping a temp page just to have something that can, potentially, perhaps, be edited at some point in the future. If we delete the current temp page that mustn't mean that no one is allowed to ever recreate one for the next update of the main page. However, there may be some edits on the temp page which were later copied to the actual main page, so instead of simply deleting it, it might make sense to merge the temp page history with that of Portal:Main (attribution and all). The resulting redirect could of course be deleted after that merge. The discussion about protection of the main page is completely unrelated to that, anyway - but of course it does make sense to protect the homepage of the whole project against vandalism... -- Cid Highwind 14:39, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::Well, merging would require the temporary deletion of the Main Page. Could cause some chaos. So, um... I'll let you handle that, Cid. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:05, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Page history merged into Portal:Main, redirect deleted. --Alan del Beccio 17:39, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page/temp